Grandpa's Littlest Helpers
by Glow60
Summary: This will be my third Christmas story with Gibbs' three little mischief elf children. After Jackson Gibbs' death, Gibbs threw himself into his work. Now that the holidays are here Gibbs is starting to realize how much his misses his father. Will his elf children and those closest too him be able to help him get through the holidays?


**Grandpa's Littlest Helpers**

By Glow60

_Summary: This will be my third Christmas story with Gibbs' three little mischief elf children. After Jackson Gibbs' death, Gibbs threw himself into his work. Now that the holidays are here Gibbs is starting to realize how much his misses his father. Will his elf children and those closest too him be able to help him get through the holidays?_

_**Returning Characters**_

_- Gibbs and his team_

_- Gibbs' Elf Children – Abigail, Timothy and Anthony_

_- Ithilethiel (Elf) – Is one of Gibbs' ex-wives and the mother to Gibbs' three Elf children._

_- (Saint) Nicholas – Santa_

_**Warnings…**_

_* As always I prefer not to use a beta reader so all the mistakes will definitely be mine. _

_** This will be another NCIS Christmas FANTASY story. If this is not your type of story please do not read any further because I do not wish to waste your time._

_*******__ Before anyone points it out…I am aware that Ralph Waite died in February 2014. NCIS tribute to late Ralph Waite was in May 2014. In this story I will be using May as the month of his death. To me Ralph Waite was a great man and actor and I am going to so miss seeing him as Gibbs' dad. _

_**** Lastly - I started these elf stories before they ever mentioned Gibbs' fourth wife was going to be making an appearance in season twelve. So I will just say for the story's sake Gibbs has another ex-wife that nobody was aware of. _

_**A Very Special Place in Taghmaconnell, Ireland…**_

The two little elves siblings were too interested in chasing their fairy friend that they didn't hear their brother calling them.

The little fairy finally stopped and turned so she could face her adversaries. The two children stopped in their tracks. The little girl elf watched as her brother slowly put his arm out so the little fairy could fly onto his hand. He smiled at the tiny creature as she waved to him.

The little girl elf pouted, "Caireann…that is not fair. How come you let my brother hold you and not me?"

The boy turned to his sister and whispered, "Abigail…mommy has already told you to speak softer around Caireann. You talk too loud and it hurts her ears."

Abigail looked at her brother and whispered, "Anthony…you know it's very hard for me to whisper. It's going to cause my throat to hurt. As a matter of fact…I can feel it starting to hurt right now. Does my throat look swollen to you?" She put her hand up to her throat to emphasize it.

Anthony looks at his sister, "Abigail…your throat looks fine to me. If you want Caireann to play with you…you are going to have to lower you voice."

The little fairy nodded her head in agreement.

Abigail looked at their little friend and whispered, "I am very sorry Caireann for hurting your ears. Is it okay if I can hold you? I promise I will talk very low so I won't hurt your ears."

The fairy nodded and the little girl smiled. Anthony gently took his sister's hand and held it up while the little fairy flew from his hand to hers.

Seconds later their brother Timothy was running toward them and shouting, "Abigail…Anthony…didn't you hear me? Mommy…says it's time for our lessons. She wants us home now."

The little girl forgot and yelled to her brother, "Just give me one more minute."

The little fairy covered her ears and flew off.

Abigail realized what she had done. She slowly waved her hand and whispered to the fleeing fairy, "Oh Caireann…I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your ears."

Timothy not realizing what had just happened continued talking, "We better get going or mommy is going to be very mad. Remember we have to behave or we are not going to get to visit daddy this Christmas."

Seconds later the three little siblings took off running toward their house.

_**Middle of November in DC…**_

Around noon, McGee called Gibbs to let him know that his father came through the chemo okay. The younger man laughed when he told Gibbs his father had argued with him that he didn't need anyone there holding his hand. Gibbs could hear the worry and concern in the younger man's voice and could tell McGee was trying his best to keep control of his emotions.

Gibbs would never admit it to anyone but he was envious of McGee. The younger man was getting to spend that precious time with his dying father. Whatever the two needed to say to each other they were now making the time. Gibbs never got the chance with any of his love ones. They had all died without any warning. Gibbs has felt cheated.

A little later, Gibbs found himself down in his basement working on the hutch he was making for Palmer's baby. As he was sanding down one of the pieces he could hear the sound of a truck stopping in front of his house. He then hears the doorbell ring and seconds later he hears the truck leave. He heads up the stairs and opens the front door. He looks outside and sees a large package. The return address on it was from Cal Frasier. He picks up the package and carries it inside and places the package on the kitchen table. He poured himself some coffee. He studies the package for a few seconds before he uses his knife to cut the tape on the box. Inside was a note. He picked it up and began reading it.

_Gibbs_

_I hope everything is going okay with you? The store is doing well. I will tell you this there is not a day that goes by I don't think of your dad. Every now and then someone will stop by and tell me stories about your dad and how he helped them out. Your father was such a good man and his is missed by so many in Stillwater._

_Anyway, the other day I was moving some boxes around in the storage room and I can across this box. When I opened it I realized this might be something that you would want to keep._

_I hope you have a nice Thanksgiving._

_Cal _

Gibbs slowly began to remove the packing so he could see what was inside. He smiled when he saw his father's flight hat, goggles and leather jacket. He had not seen them in such a long time and thought his father might have thrown them away or lost them. He picked up the jacket and smelled the leather. It brought back a memory of when he was about seven years old. He had begged his father to let him wear the jacket for Halloween but it was way too big for him. He could still hear his father laughing, "Leroy…ahah…son you are going to have to eat a lot more Wheaties before you can wear that."

A lone tear fell down Gibbs' cheek as he gently laid the jacket back down inside the box. He thought back to the last time he was with his dad. It was back when his father so desperately wanted him to meet his dying friend Walter Beck.

_Flashback (November 2013) _

_With Abby's help they finally find Beck at the Blue Sky hospice. He could still remember standing in the hallway as his dad walked into Beck's room. After a few minutes he remembers his dad turns and signals him to come closer. His father turns and looks back at his dying friend. His father then introduces to the dying man, "Walter, this is my son, Leroy." _

_He stands next to dad and says, "Sir."_

_His dad then says, "Walter, nothing can make up for the lives we took. We both know that…but what you did was more than you know. You made my boy possible, Walter. And he helps people, Walter. He's a good man. He's the best person I know."_

_At that moment he had never felt so close to his dad._

_For the next few days, his father stayed with him. Each day before he headed to work he would drop his father off at the hospice so he could visit his dying friend. Walter died a week later. His dad stayed for the funeral. When it was time, he drove his dad back to Stillwater… _

_Back to the present…_

Gibbs wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't think he would miss his dad so much but he did. These holidays that were coming up were going to be hard on him and he knew it. He thought back on all those wasted years when he refused to have anything to do with his father. He will never forget those words his father had said to him when he finally returned to Stillwater.

"_When she died, I know how mad that made you. I know how much you hated me for getting on with my life. Saw the look in your face, how you wanted vengeance. Well that look went away when you met Shannon. But it came back quick after they died. I knew what that meant…you were going to find someone to take it out on. Didn't matter what I said."_

"_It never did."_

Gibb closed the box and wiped the tears off the lid. He whispered to himself, _"I was so wrong Dad because you did matter to me. You always did…I was just too stubborn and too stupid to admit it."_

_**Thanksgiving 2014…**_

This year Tony was both excited and a little nervous about Thanksgiving. He had made the decision that he wanted to host this year's Thanksgiving dinner at his apartment. He passed out the invitations and was very please when everyone accepted with the exception of Bishop and McGee. Bishop and her husband Jake were going to Turks and Caicos while McGee was spending time with his family and his ailing father.

As luck would have it, three days before Thanksgiving Tony's dad called. Senior wanted his son to know that he would be flying in from London tomorrow and will be staying with him for the holiday. Senior was pleased when Tony told him that they would be sharing Thanksgiving with his coworkers. The father even offered to help his son with the turkey. Tony like that idea because he knew his dad was a really good cook. That night Tony called Gibbs to let him know that he was going to need some time off tomorrow to pick his father up at the airport.

As usual for Tony things did not go his way. Beside the commotion at the airport, his father was not on the flight he said he was going to be on. It was Tony who had to call his father and find out what happen. It turns out his dad had missed his plane and would not be there until the next day. Tony just shook his head as he text McGee to let Gibbs know that he was going to need some time off tomorrow to pick up his dad.

Wednesday morning, Tony hurried to take a shower and get dressed. As he was shutting the door to his apartment, his father called and told him that the flight he was suppose to be on has been delayed do to a snowstorm. He would not be able to get to DC until early Thanksgiving morning. Tony was doing everything he could to keep his temper down. So, when he arrived at work that morning he immediately headed to Abby's lab and asked her if she could come early tomorrow and keep an eye on the turkey while he goes to pick up his father. Abby told Tony not to worry she would be there with bells on.

As promised, Abby showed up early and Tony headed to the airport shortly after. On the way to the airport Tony came across several accidents. It delayed him getting to the airport on time to meet his father's plane. Once he finally did arrive he called his dad on his i-phone and found out Senior was waiting for him in the Vino Volo Wine Room. When Tony walked into the place his dad was with two his business partners and their wives. Tony could tell by their slurred voices that they were feeling their drinks. He wanted to leave right away but he had to stand there while his father introduced him to everyone. When he tried to leave again, Senior decided to invite his friends to come alone. Tony tried to stop him but his father pulled him aside so the others wouldn't hear.

"Jun…Junior…come on…for Christ sakes it..its Thanksgiving. Their connecting flights have been postponed and my friends have nowhere to go. I told them you would be okay with it. Your not going to make me…me look bad are you?"

Tony looked at his dad's friends and didn't have the heart to tell them no. Once outside Tony had to flag down a taxi because he didn't have enough room in his car for everyone. Tony drove one of the couples in his car while Senior and the other couple took the taxi. When they arrived at their destination, Tony was stuck with paying the taxicab driver.

As Tony, his father and their additional company entered his apartment; he felt more like a guest than the host. It was his father who introduced everyone. When Senior was finished he told his son to get his friends something to drink. Tony headed toward the bar but Ducky stopped him and told him would take care of it.

After Senior and his friends were finally settled in the living room. Tony just stood there for a few seconds in silence and not sure what to do. He knew he had enough food for maybe one or two more people but not for the additional uninvited guests. Tony just shook his head and headed toward the kitchen.

Gibbs stopped Tony, "Are you okay?"

"Yah…it seems like every time I plan something it seems…my dad…never mind…it will be fine...I just…"

Gibbs finished his sentence, "You didn't plan on having all these extra people here and you don't have enough food."

Tony looked back at his father and his friends, "Maybe…if I serve smaller portions."

Gibbs offered, "Tony…do you want me to go to the store and get a few things?"

"No Gibbs…I know the stores and the restaurants in this area are going to be closed. By the time you do find a place the food we have here will be cold or ruined."

"Okay then…we go with smaller portions. Everyone is just going to have to understand."

Tony thought to himself, _"I am not worried about everyone. I am just worried about what my father is going to say to me later."_

The dinner seemed to go well. The food was delicious. Everyone seemed to be having a good time until Tony happen to overheard his father joking to one of his friends that he didn't know his son was so cheap with the portions.

Tony couldn't hold back, "Dad…that comment is not fair…I didn't expect the extra guests. If you…"

Senior cut his son off before he could say another word, "Junior…you can't blame this on me. I couldn't just let my friends spend the holiday at the airport. What was I suppose to do? They didn't have anywhere else to go. Besides…this wouldn't have happen if you had bought more food. How many times have I told you when you throw a party or a dinner you should always make extra just incase. It is what make you a good host."

Tony just stared at his father for a few seconds before he walked away.

Gibbs had been helping to clean off the table when he overhead the conversation between the father and son. It pissed him off when he saw that Senior was obvious to the fact that he had just hurt his son's feeling. It was at that moment he decided he had tolerated enough of Senior's insensitivities. He waited until Tony walked away before he decided to give him a piece of his mind. When he was finished he didn't realize that Tony had stood behind him and had heard every word. When the son tried to come to his father's defense, Gibbs could see the slight grin forming across Senior's face and that is all it took. He blew up again this time at both the father and the son…

Gibbs slammed the door as he entered his house. He threw his keys onto the table. He needed a drink and headed straight down to the basement. Seconds later, he was pouring himself some bourbon in a jar and then empty it in one gulp. He poured himself another drink and sat it down on the worktable before he began working on the hutch.

A few seconds he looked around because he could have sworn he heard his father say,_ "Leroy…there was no need for you to be so angry. The son was just trying to defend his father."_

_**A Very Secret Place Somewhere In Taghmaconnell, Ireland…**_

Ithilethiel was standing by the doorway watching and listening to her daughter practicing a new song her friend dear friend Nicholas had just taught her. It was a silly song called 'I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas'. The mother couldn't help but grin every time her daughter would sing the word hippopotamus. Abigail would get to the word and would repeat po…po a couple of extra times. Each time she did her two little brothers would giggle out loud. Abigail would pout and act like she was offended and her brothers would cover their mouths and giggling even more. Ithilethiel didn't say anything to her boys because she knew her daughter was doing it on purpose. Abigail had once told her that she loves to hear her brothers' laugh because to her it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

_**Christmas Was Just Around the Corner…**_

It was almost midnight when Gibbs entered his house. The day had been a very long one and he was tired. Seconds later the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He could sense that he was not alone in his house. He looked around and spotted the small light in the kitchen was on. He pulled out his gun and slowly moved toward the kitchen. He lowered his gun when he saw the intruder was his ex-wife Ithilethiel. She was sitting at the kitchen table.

She smiled, "Leroy…I made you some fresh coffee."

Gibbs looked at the clock on the wall, "It's a little late for coffee don't you think?"

She continued to smile; "Now…I…remember why it didn't work out for us."

The smile quickly faded when she said, "Leroy…I heard about Jackson. I am so sorry. He was such a good human."

The mere mention of his father's name almost made him lose control and he didn't want her to see it. So he ask, "Ithilethiel…why are you here?"

"Leroy…I came because of a promise we made to our little ones. I want to make sure it was still okay for them to still come for Christmas."

Gibbs sank down in one of the kitchen chairs. He did remember the promise he had made to his little ones but it was a promise that he felt he could no longer keep. When his father died he had managed to keep some self-control around everyone and he did it by keeping himself busy in his work. Now that the holidays are here he had been thinking a lot of his dad and how much he missed him and because of that he wasn't sure he could keep his emotions in check. Finally he says, "Ithilethiel…I don't think it would be a good time for them to come because I am in the middle of a case. I don't know when I will be able to spend time with them. I was planning to have my father watch them while I was working but that is not going to happen now. If they come I will have no one to watch them and I am not going to leave them alone in my house. I hope you understand?"

Ithilethiel knew her ex and knew these were nothing but excuses. She could sense his emotions and knew he was trying to keep control of them. She decided not to push it for now. She finally says, "I will let them know that now would not be a good time for them to come."

"Do they know my father is gone?"

"Yes…they know."

Gibbs looked into his ex's eyes, "Can you tell them for me that I can take two weeks off in the summer and spend all that time with them?"

Gibbs ex-wife stood up, "I will tell them…but I know they will be very heartbroken to have to wait so long. Leroy…again…I am truly sorry about Jackson."

"Thanks."

Seconds later, Gibbs' elf wife vanished.

At the moment Gibbs had mixed feeling. He just sat there staring at the empty space. He did love and enjoy having his precious children with him. In his mind he could see and hear his children playing.

Seconds later he heard, _"Leroy…don't be such a selfish fool. You know it's good to be with family at Christmas."_

_**A Very Secret Place Somewhere In Taghmaconnell, Ireland…**_

Ithilethiel stood at the entrance of the doorway and watched her children playing. Since they were born it became one of her favorite pastimes. She loved the fact they all had different personalities. Her daughter Abigail was bright, happy, talkative and very outgoing. Her son Timothy was the smartest of the siblings, but shy and always seeking approval. Her Anthony was smart but not as smart as his siblings. He was athletic, sometimes he could be just as talkative as his sister and he was also gifted. He had the able to see humans who have crossed. It was an ability that he seems to have inherited from his human father. Ithilethiel didn't tell Gibbs but it was through Anthony's gift that she had found out about Jackson's death.

_**Several Months Back…**_

_She called to her children because it was time for them to eat. Minutes later, Abigail and Timothy were in the house washing up for lunch. She remembered asking the two siblings where their brother was._

_Abigail picked up the soap, "Mommy…Anthony didn't want to play with us. He said that he wanted to be alone."_

_The elf mother was a little worried because she knew sometimes when he wanted to be alone it was because he was seeing visions. "Do you know where he is right now?"_

_Timothy turned and said, "Yes…the last time I saw him he was sitting in the wishing tree. He's been there all morning."_

_She smiled, "The food is on the table. You two go ahead and eat and I will get your brother."_

_She found Anthony still sitting in the tree. As she walked closer to him she could hear him talking._

"_I promise I will tell Abigail and Timothy."_

_She walked up behind him, "Anthony who are you talking too?"_

_Her son turned and looked at her. She could tell he had been crying, "I was talking to Grandpa Jackson."_

_The mention of his name took her breath away for a moment. She knew immediately what it could only mean. She now needed to be very careful with her words, "Anthony…how long have you been talking to your grandfather?"_

_The boy misunderstood her question, "All morning."_

"_No…child…I want to know how long your grandpa has been visiting you."_

"_For a few weeks."_

"_Child…."_

_Anthony didn't let her finished, "Mommy…Grandpa and I talk all the time."_

"_What do you talk about?"_

"_We talk about a lot of things. We talk about Shannon, Kelly, grandma Ann and daddy. He is worried about daddy. He says daddy is alone now."_

"_Anthony…why did you not tell me sooner?"_

"_Grandpa didn't want me to say anything. He said that he was trying to figure things out. He said he wants to make sure daddy is okay before he leaves."_

Ithilethiel was brought back to the present when she heard, "I talked with your little ones the other day. They are all excited about going to visit Leroy in a few weeks?"

The mother turns and sees her old friend, "Nicholas…I visited Leroy today. He said he is too busy to see them and wants to put off their visit until summer."

Nicholas shook his head; "These holidays are really taking a toll on Leroy. He is finally having to face the fact that he father is gone. I think it is a shame because his little ones would be good for him to have around."

"Yes…I know and you were right…but I can't make him take them." The mother turned and looked at her children, "It breaks my heart that I have to tell them they can't go."

The old man asked, "Ithilethiel would you like me to tell them?"

She nodded, "Yes…thank you…my dear friend…I would really appreciate it."

The mother followed her friend into the room. Little Abigail was the first to notice them. She ran to the big man and jumped into his arms. She moved back just a little, "Santa...aren't you suppose to be busy getting the toys ready for all the little human children?"

The big man laughed, "Ho ho…don't worry my little Abigail, my friends the elves have everything under control. I just wanted to stop by and visit my three favorite little elves and see how they were doing."

Abigail giggled, "Santa, I've been practicing the song you taught me. I plan to sing it for daddy when I see him. I really think he and grandpa were getting tired of hearing us sing, _The Twelve Days of Christmas_."

Nicholas looked at Ithilethiel. It was now time for him to break the news to the children that they couldn't spend Christmas. The big man opened his arms and said, "Children come here children…your mother and I have something to tell you…"

When he was finished he could tell the children were pretty upset. Abigail ran out of the room. Seconds later Timothy followed her. It was Anthony who stayed behind. He had tears in his eyes, "Grandpa says daddy needs us. We have to go."

Ithilethiel bent down and hugged her child. "I know but your father doesn't want you there and I can't make him take you."

Anthony pushed away from his mother, "What about Tony?"

"What about Tony?"

"We could stay with him. Maybe he can help us."

Ithilethiel looked at Nicholas. The big man shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows it might work."

_**Two Weeks Before Christmas…**_

Gibbs was putting some boxes up in the attic when he noticed the box of Christmas lights that his father had shipped to his house a couple of years back. He opened it up and looked inside. He can still remember that day as if it was yesterday.

"_Leroy, you have to come home."_

"_Dad, I can't."_

"_I need you here. I almost burned your house down."_

"_YOU DID WHAT?"_

He could still remember the ride home. He knew his father was coming to visit and he knew he should have cleaned the fireplace but he put if off. He ran into the house.

"_Dad you okay?"_

"_When was the last time you cleaned that flue? The damn fireplace was all clogged."_

_He remembered looking at the boxes next to the fire-place, "What is all this?"_

"_Boxes…"_

"_Decorations…"_

"_They're your mom's stuff. No use leaving them at home, I had them shipped for the tree. It's a beauty, isn't it?" _

"_Yeah, yeah, it's good, it's fine."_

"_Will you please stop patronizing me? If you don't like what I'm doing, speak up."_

"_I am trying to make this work."_

"_And I'm not?"_

The next time he saw the Christmas lights was when his dad was helping Abigail, Timothy and Anthony put the bubble lights on the tree. He could still remember how patient his father had been with the kids. He could still hear Anthony asking his grandpa how the lights could bubble without fire.

_His father smiled as he said, "That is a very good question Anthony and it is because…"_

"Boss?"

Gibbs attention was brought back to the present. He turns and sees Tony standing at the entrance into the attic, "Sorry…Boss but we got a case. A navy petty officer was killed at a bar in DC. I tried calling you but I didn't get an answer. McGee is waiting out in the car."

Gibbs closed the box, "I left my cellphone down in the basement. Give me a minute…I will meet you at the car." Gibbs took one last look at the box before he closed it and headed down the steps…

The next day started out pretty bad, the snow had started fallen in the early morning hours. The weathermen were warning everyone to stay off the streets and only go out if needed. McGee called Gibbs to let him know that he wasn't going to be able to make it in. His father had a rough night and he wanted to be there just incase something happens.

Gibbs sent Tony and Bishop to pick up the suspect at metro police department station. On the way back to NCIS, a car lost control and hit the backside of their car. The suspect was the only one injured in the accident and had to be taken to the nearest hospital.

Gibbs was happy his agents were okay but he was not too happy their suspect was now lying in a hospital unconscious. It was going to set the investigation back some. He told his team if the suspect doesn't wake up soon, they could kiss the holiday goodbye. Tony really didn't care because he had no plans to go anywhere but he did want to get the case solve. He knew Abby and Bishop had plans and McGee needed to be with his ailing father.

Late that day, Gibbs told everyone to go home and get some rest. Tony waited until after everyone left. As they say he did his best work at night. He wanted to look into another possible lead that he had uncovered shortly before Gibbs told them to go home.

It was after midnight when Tony entered his apartment. He threw his keys, badge and wallet on the table and placed his gun in the box he kept on the shelf. He was too tired to do anything else so he decided lay down on the couch and watch a little TV. He quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Around two in the morning, he was awaken when he felt someone pushing on his stomach. Seconds later he heard, "Tony…wake up."

Tony opened his eyes and nearly had the crap scared out of him when he saw Gibbs' little Anthony's face a couple of inches from his face. "What the h…?

"Tony…we need your help."

"What…why?"

Abigail hopped off the coffee table, "We want to be with daddy at Christmas time but he doesn't want us there. So we need your help."

Tony rubbed his eyes as he sat up, "Why do you need my help? How do you know your daddy doesn't want you there?"

"Mommy talked with daddy and he told her. He said he was too busy for us to be there."

"Well…he's right we are pretty busy now."

The little elf girl moved closer to him, "Tony…it's not fair. Mommy and Daddy promised if we were good we could stay with daddy for two whole weeks this Christmas and we were really…really good."

He smiled, "I am sure you were."

"Santa told us our daddy is very sad because his daddy is gone and Christmas is going to be very lonely for him. Tony…we have to be there for him or this Christmas is going to suck for him and us. We really…really need your help."

Tony almost laughed because the little elf girl sounded just like Abby. It was at that moment he thought about something and needed to know before he agrees to anything, "Abigail…does your mother know where you three are right now?"

"Yes…she does…Anthony convinced mommy and Nicholas that you might be willing to help us. Mommy said we could ask for your help but if you don't want to help us we have to go back home. Tony…please…please help us. We want to spend Christmas with our daddy. He needs us to be there for him." Tears now falling down Abigail's cheeks.

The sight nearly breaks Tony heart. He signal all three of them to come closer. He hugs and whispers to them, "I promise you I will help but I am going to need help myself. I know I can't do this alone."

_**Early The Next Morning…**_

Tony arrived early so he could have a private talk with Abby. He knew he couldn't handle the promise he had made by himself and knew he was going to need her help.

Seconds later Abby walked into the room. She took her coat and hat off and laid them on the table. "Tony…I am sorry it took me so long to get here, I didn't realize I was so low gas. Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Abby…I got this problem and I need your help, but you got to promise me that you won't tell Gibbs."

Abby just stared at him for a few seconds before she said, "Tony…you know I can't lie Gibbs."

"Abby please…"

"Okay…before I make such a promise I need to know what it is you want me to keep from Gibbs."

"That's fair," Tony turns toward Abby's desk and whispers. "Okay…you three you can come out now."

Abby watched as two little boys and a girl poked their heads up from behind her desk. She watched them walked shyly toward her. She turned and stares at Tony for a few seconds before she jokingly says, "Tony…don't tell me these are your children from the time when you donated your…"

"Abby please…not in front of them. Even though they are cute and I wouldn't mind them being mine these three belong to Gibbs."

In all the years Tony had known Abby he had never seen her speechless. She kept looking at the kids and then stared back at him. Finally she says, "Tony…I really don't think this is funny at all."

"Abby…please believe me because I am telling you the truth. These are Gibbs' kids. You remember Gibbs does have a wife we haven't met? Well these are hers and Gibbs' kids."

Abby looked at the children, "How is it possible? They don't look anything like him." Abby looks at the kids again closely before she said, "As a matter of fact they look more like McGee and us. How is that possible?"

Tony grinned a little, "Abby…I don't need to tell you about the birds and…"

Abby was not smiling, "STOP IT TONY!" She lowered her voice when she realized she just scared the kids, "Sorry…Tony you know exactly what I meant…I want to know how you know about these kids and why would Gibbs tell you and not me?"

Tony became serious, "Abby…you remember last year when I almost died?"

"Yes…how can I forget? I was so worried about you. It was a miracle that you lived."

Tony looked at Anthony, "It was little Anthony who was my miracle. If it wasn't for him I would not be here today and he is the only reason I knew about them. Abby…I know you are hurt because Gibbs didn't tell you but he wouldn't have told me if I hadn't been hurt."

Abby looked at her friend and whispered, "I…would…never tell anyone?"

Tony walked over and hugged her. He kissed her on the forehead, "Abby…Gibbs knows that but there is more to these little rugrats than meets the eye. I am a little surprised you haven't noticed that they have pointed ears. Abbs…Gibbs' ex-wife is an elf."

Abby just stared at Tony and then turned her attention back to the children. They shyly smiled at her. She knelt down on her knees and signals the little girl to come closer so she could get a better look at her. Abby studied the little girl's face. She then reaches out and turns the little girl's face so she could get a better look at the ears. She touched them to make sure they were real. She gasped.

Little Abigail smiles, "My mommy named me after you."

Abby returns the smile, "I think it is such a pretty name…don't you? Do you know what it means?"

The little girl nodded, "Yes…my mommy told me it means the father's joy?"

Abby looked at the two boys. The smaller of the two boys spoke up, "I am Timothy and my name means honoring God. My brother Anthony's name means priceless one.

Abby smiled, "I think you all have the most fitting names."

Little Abigail moved closer to her namesake, "Abby…Tony says you can help us. We want to be with our daddy at Christmas time. He says he is too busy and it would not be a good time."

Tears flowed freely down Abby's cheeks as she hugged them all, "You guys are so cute. How can I not help you?"

Shortly after Tony headed upstairs, he left the kids with Abby so she could keep an eye on them.

_**An Hour Later…**_

Tony was sitting in the bullpen when McGee walked in. "McGee how's your dad doing?"

"He's doing okay right now."

"When is he going for his next chemo?"

McGee put his bag down on his desk. "In a couple of days."

Tony stood up, "McGee don't get settled just yet, Gibbs wants us to go to the base and bring back Petty Officer Barkley. Gibbs believes the guy has been lying to us all along."

Shortly after the two left, Gibbs entered the bullpen and sat down at his desk. For a second, he had this strange feeling that he was being watched. He looked around but didn't see anything. He finally opened the folder on his desk and began to read what was inside.

Meanwhile up in the mezzanine little Abigail, Timothy and Anthony made themselves invisible so they could watch their daddy. The three wanted nothing more then to run down the stairs and hug him. The only reason they didn't was because they had made a promise to their mother. They would stay away from him until he was ready for them to be with him.

A few minutes later they saw Abby walked into the bullpen. They could tell she was looking for them. They decided it was best to get back down to her lab.

_**Timothy meets McGee…**_

Sometime around noon, McGee walked into the lab. The children immediately made themselves invisible.

After McGee left, Abigail noticed his brother was very quiet, "Timothy…what is wrong?"

"It's not fare."

"What's not fare?"

"You get to meet Abby and Anthony gets to meet Tony. How come I can't meet my Tim? It's just not fare."

Both Timothy's sister and brother looked at each other and realized their brother was right and it wasn't fair to him. They decided to talk with Abby and Tony. Maybe they could help Timothy meet his namesake.

A little later, Tony entered the room with several bags of food. He smiled as he placed the bags on the table, "I wasn't sure what you three really like to eat but I got you these."

Abby stopped the children from touching the bags, "Tony do you know what they are supposed to eat. What if they are vegetarians and don't eat meat?"

"Relax Abby, I already know they are vegetarians. I got Abigail and Timothy veggie burgers, fries and some fruit juice. I wasn't sure what kind of juice they liked so I got several flavors. This bag is yours and in this bag I have some bread, mustard and jelly for Anthony."

Abby looked at Tony as if he was crazy.

"Hey…don't blame me. He told me he likes it."

Once satisfied Abby placed the children's bags on her desk. Tony got a couple more chairs and placed them around her desk. She told the children to sit down and eat.

Tony and Abby noticed the children weren't eating.

Tony looked at the kids and asked, "What's wrong? You don't like what I got you? I can go back and get you something else if you want it?"

Anthony shook his head, "Tony…we like the food you got us. It's just that Timothy wants to meet Tim."

Abby looked at Tony and smiled, "I…think…Timothy is right. He should meet our McGee. Besides McGee is going through some hard times because of his dad's health. I think it would be good for them to meet each other. Don't you?"

Tony wasn't so sure, "Abby do you really think it is wise for more people to know about them?"

Abby reached down and grabbed Timothy's little face and pointed it toward Tony, "Tony…how can you say no to this little face."

Tony looked at the little elf child and then back at the Goth, "Okay Abby but you are the one who is going to introduce them. I am staying out of it."

Both Tony and Abby laughed as the little ones yelled out in excitement. Abby told them to eat their food before she called McGee down to the lab. When they were finish Abby asked them to wait behind her desk. A few seconds later, Abby called McGee and asked him to come to her lab. It didn't take him long to reach her lab. As soon as he entered it he became suspicious, "Okay what are you two up too."

Tony smiled as he asked, "McSuspicious…why do you ask?"

"Because every time you two get together and are smiling like Cheshire Cats it usually means I am in some kind of trouble."

Abby moved to stand in front of McGee. She placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. "McGee…I called you here because I just want to introduce you to some little friends of ours."

"Little friends?"

Abby turned, "Okay you three can come out now."

McGee watched as three small children slowly walked toward them. He looked at both Tony and Abby waiting for them to explain.

Tony looked at Abby, "Remember...you wanted to do this."

Abby signaled the children to come closer and stand in front of her. She turned them around, "McGee…I would like you to meet Abigail, Timothy and Anthony."

McGee looked at the kids and then back to Abby, "You're kidding…right?"

"No…I am not kidding. These are their names and they belong to Gibbs."

"W…What? How?"

Tony grinned at Abby, "You are on your own."

Abby made McGee sit down while she told him all about Gibb's elf wife and kids.

McGee started laughing and finally says, "Abby do you really think I believe these kids can belong to Gibbs and they are half elf?"

It was little Timothy who finally convinces him. The little elf boy started yelling at his namesake, "STOP IT! Please do not laugh at Abby because she is telling you the truth. Gibbs is our daddy and our mommy is an elf. That makes us half human and half elf."

McGee stop laughing and knelt down next to the little boy. He asked, "Look…I am so sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You…you really wanted to meet me?"

The little boy shyly nodded his head.

"Why?"

"Because you are Tim and I am Timothy."

McGee look at Abby and Tony and then back to the little boy. He could see they were all serious. He finally smiles at the little boy and says, "Well…it is very nice to meet you…Timothy."

It was at that moment Tony's I-phone rang. "It's Gibbs…he's probably looking for us. We better get going before he comes down here looking for us."

Later in the afternoon they finally solved the case. Gibbs sent everyone home early. Tomorrow when they come in, they were going to have to tie up any loose ends and then they get to leave early to start their holidays.

At the end of the day, McGee headed straight to the hospital to visit his dad. Tony took Gibbs' children back to his apartment and Abby followed them there. She stayed with the children while Tony went grocery shopping. When he returned, Tony was surprised to see his apartment decorated. Abby had found Senior's decorations from last year. Tony smiled when he saw the children had made some of their own decorations and added them to the tree and his refrigerator. The two adults and three children spent the rest of the evening eating vegetarian pizza and talking about how they could get Gibbs to change his mind.

It didn't take them long to come up with a plan but what they didn't know was it was never going to happen because the next day there was a citywide Internet shutdown. Tony had just dropped the children off at Abby's and was heading to the firing range to meet up with Zoe when Gibbs called him. For the next couple of days they would be tied up trying to solve the case.

While this was going on, Tony was trying his best to figure out a way to not draw too much of Gibbs' attention. He needed to help Abby with the children when he could. So he convinced Gibbs that McGee should take the lead on the case because it was move up his alley. Gibbs knew McGee was going to need help so he had hackers Kevin, Heidi and Ajay temporarily release from prison to help. It took them a while but they finally solved the case.

At the end Gibbs knew McGee needed to be with his family. He told the younger man that his father had made time for him and he needs to return the favor. Gibbs' didn't want McGee to miss out on those finally moments. Gibbs would have given anything in the world to have that special time with his dad.

A few days later McGee's father passed away. Just before the admiral died he made his family promise they would still celebrate Christmas. He didn't want them to remember this time of the year as a sad time. He wanted his family to remember this time fill with love. The Admiral's funeral was going to be held the day before Christmas.

In the early morning hours on Christmas Eve, Gibbs had stopped by NCIS. He had some paperwork to catch up on. He knew Ducky, Tony and Abby were somewhere in the building. They had all agreed to meet here so they could take care of a few things. When they were finished they all planned to head to the funeral home. When Gibbs was finally finished with his paperwork he decided to go down to the lab and check on Abby.

As he existed the elevator he could hear he could hear Abby singing. He smiled as he heard; _"I want my Bert hippo…po…po…tamus for Christmas. Only my Farting Bert will do._ _I don't want a doll, no dinky stinky toy._ _I just want my Bert hippo…po…po…tamus to play with and enjoy."_

Gibbs shook his head as he listened. It always amazed him how she could entertain herself while working. He continued to listen to her and smiled as he enjoyed her singing. _"I want my Bert hippo…po…po…tamus for Christmas._ _I don't think Gibbs will mind, do you?_ _He won't have to use his dirty chimney flue_ _Just bring Bert through the front door,_ _that's the easy thing to do."_

Seconds later he heard what sounded like a little girl's voice singing along with her. He then hears children laughing. He peaks inside and sees his elf children. For a second he smiles but then he starts seeing flashes of his dad playing with them. The smile went away when he sees himself standing at his father's grave. The memory was just too much for him. To hide the way he feels he covers it up with anger. He walks into the room, "Abby…what are my kids doing here?"

Abby could tell Gibbs was angry. She positioned herself between him and his children. She tried to explain but he wouldn't listen.

Gibbs kept cutting her off, "No you listen…I know they wanted to be here with me but they are going to have to wait until the summer. I have already talked to their mother."

"But Gibbs…"

Gibbs didn't take an eye off his kids as he said, "No…Abby…they can't stay. They have to go home."

Gibbs continued to stare at his children and knew he had upset them. It broke his heart. He signals them to come to him as he gets down on his knees. As they did he hugged and kissed each one of them on the forehead. "Look…you know I love all of you but right now is not a good time for you to be here."

The little ones grabbed their father and hugged him as tight as they could. They begged for him to let them stay. It was tearing him apart but he just couldn't do it.

Gibbs just couldn't do it, "Please understand, that it's…just not a good time. You need to go home. I will see you three this summer. I…I promise. We can have a lot of fun this summer. Now please go back home."

It killed him as he watched his three little ones vanished before his eyes. He stood up and stared at the Goth. "Abby…I want you and Tony to meet me in the conference room in ten minutes."

As Tony and Abby sat down at the table, Tony looked at Abby, "Okay…I know this is my fault. I'm sorry I was the one who asked for your help. When Gibbs gets here just keep quiet and I will take the heat."

Abby shook her head, "NO!…we are in this together."

"Abbs…"

"No Tony…I wanted to do this for his kids too. If Gibbs is going to be angry then he can be angry at both of us."

It was a little later Gibbs walked into the room. The two just sat there and listen to him. When he was finished he told them if they ever try to interfere was his personal life he would fire them on the spot…

As it turns out Gibbs' children had now given up hope. They were just as stubborn as their dad. They had made themselves invisible and snuck into the conference room. They had heard ever word their father had said to Tony and Abby. They were now angry with him. They decided they were going to confront him when he was alone. They would wait until he went home and in his basement.

When the meeting was finished they headed to the funeral home to give their support to their friend.

After the funeral, Gibbs headed home. He changed into his sweats and headed down to the basement. He poured himself a drink and began working on the hutch. At the time, he didn't realize that he was being watched.

Little Abigail and Timothy stayed at the top of the stairs while their brother Anthony slowly walked down the stairs. When the little boy was a few feet from his father, he said, "Daddy…it was not their fault. We asked Tony and Abby for their help."

Gibbs wouldn't even look at his son, "You three are my children and not their business. Please Anthony do as I ask…take your brother and sister and go home…I will see…"

"No Daddy…we are not going anywhere until you hear us out. You cannot blame Tony and Abby for wanting to help us. Mommy said we could go to Tony and asked him for his help. We were staying with him until we could figure out what to do. He…was only trying to help us. Daddy…if you really wanted us to stay you would have really found a way from us to stay. Now…Daddy please tell us the truth. What we have done so wrong that you don't want us to be here?"

Gibbs finally looked down at the little boy. His eyes were watering now. "I am sorry if I made you believe it is your fault. You three haven't down anything wrong? I already told your mother..."

Anthony looked up at his siblings and then back to his father, "No Daddy…you can't keep saying that. Why can't we really stay?"

Gibbs watched as Abigail and Timothy slowly walked down the steps but stopped on the last one. They did not want to come any closer. He could see the children were pretty upset. He decided it was time for him to be honest, "Look…I am sorry. I really just need some time to be alone. These holidays are really hard on me right now. It is because I miss my dad so much…I never really got to talk with him before he died. There were things left unsaid that I..."

Anthony walked closer to his father and grabbed his hand, "Daddy…let me help you."

"No…you can't help. It is too late."

The little elf boy would not give up. He moved closer to his father, "Daddy…I can help you talk with Grandpa. He is here with us."

"My father is here?"

The boy nodded as a ghostly image of Jackson appeared before them. Gibbs moved closer, "Dad?"

Jackson smiled, "Leroy…yes it's me." The smile left his face, "Leroy…now what is this foolish thing I hear about you not wanting your children to be with you on Christmas Day? Son…do not shut your precious little ones out of your life."

"Dad…I don't plan too. I just need some time. I..."

"Son…you need your children. I know I have always been a man of many words and you are a man of few words. So…I will do all the talking if I need too. You need them in your life."

"Dad…Thanksgiving was very hard on me. I didn't think it would be…but it was. While I was at Tony's apartment it hit me that you were really gone. When I got home Ithilethiel reminded me of the promise I had made to my children…it scared me. I knew if I saw them they would remind me that you weren't here anymore. Dad I miss you so much. There were things I wanted to say and should have said to you but I didn't get the chance."

Jackson took a step forward, "Son…I am here now. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Dad…I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for…for all those lost years we stayed apart and didn't talk. I was so angry and bitter about what happen to Mom and to Shannon and Kelly. At the time it was so easy to blame you for everything. I know what happen was not your fault but I still blamed you. I blamed you when mom died even though I know her having cancer and taken her own life. I blamed you when LJ left Stillwater and you would not tell me why. You were right Dad, I was angry with you for bringing that woman to Shannon and Kelly's funeral. I felt so alone at the time and I wanted you to be there for me and only me. I know it was selfish of me but I needed you to be there only for me and you weren't. I felt so alone. I am so sorry Dad for treating you the way I did."

Jackson smiled, "Son…you and I are so much alike. We both are stubborn in our own ways. The last time we were together you really didn't have to tell me anything because I could see it in your eyes. It was that same look you gave me when you were a little boy. It was back when you thought I was the greatest man on Earth."

Gibbs grinned at that, "Dad…you once told me I was a happy child and I really was Dad and it was because of mom and you. You both gave me everything I needed."

Jackson smiled, "Son…I have to go now but remember…I will see you again someday. Don't worry about me because when I leave here I won't be alone anymore because I will be with our love ones. Son for now…don't shut the rest of your family out. Tony, Tim, Abby and these precious little ones love you too."

"I know Dad…I know."

Seconds later, Jackson vanished before his eyes. Gibbs stood there staring at the empty space for the longest time. When he finally turns around and he realizes he is the only one in the basement. His elf children were gone. He tries calling to them but there was no answer. Gibbs looks down at his watch. It was just a couple of hours before midnight. He pulled out his cellphone and tries to call Tony. When he didn't get an answer he tries Abby's phone. No answer.

Gibbs remembered Anthony telling him that they had been staying with Tony. Gibbs decided to go there and hope they are still there. On the drive over to Tony's apartment the roads were covered with snow and very slippery. Gibb was about two miles from Tony's place when he lost control of his car and got stuck in the snow. He tried several times to free it but the car finally dies. He gets out of the car and looked around. The area was thinly populated with very few buildings. He decides he would try and walk the rest of the way.

As he walks, the snow starts falling heavier and it was getting harder for him to see where he was going. At one point, he couldn't see two feet in front on him. For the first time in his life he felt so alone and lost in more ways than one. He stood there for a few seconds and was not sure what to do. He was not worried for himself but he was worried that he would never see his little ones again. He closed his eyes and prayed. Seconds later he hears what sounds like choir music. He follows the sound. He comes to what look like the doors of a church. He opens one of the doors and steps inside.

A man of the cloth was standing there and greets him, "I am Reverend Miller. Please come inside and get warm. I am so glad you could make it to our midnight mass Mr….

"Gibbs…you can call me just Gibbs."

Gibbs looked around and could tell the church was very crowded. The reverend pointed to the stairs, "I think it might be best for you to go sit in the balcony. I am pretty sure you will find a seat up there."

As he headed for the stairs he was surprise when he bumped into McGee.

"Hi Boss."

"McGee…I am surprised to see you here. I thought you would be with your family.

"I am and they are upstairs. My father made us promise to celebrate Christmas no matter what happens. We couldn't think of a better place to be right now. Boss…we better hurry or we are going to miss their performance."

"Whose performance?"

McGee just smiled and headed up the stairs.

Gibbs followed McGee upstairs. He saw Penny, McGee's mother and sister Sarah. They were sitting in the second row right behind Abby and Ducky. Abby turns him and waves at him. He walks toward her. She stands up and hugs him as hard as she could. "Gibbs…I just knew you would be here. We saved you the best seat in the house."

"You knew I was coming? How?"

She grinned, "Gibbs let's just say…Christmas is a time for miracles."

Gibbs looked at Ducky, "You're here too?"

"I was invited. How could I miss such a special night?"

Gibbs was getting ready to ask where Tony was but Abby stopped him and pointed to the choir.

Gibbs couldn't help but smile when he saw Abigail, Timothy and Anthony standing in front of the choir. His three little ones began to sing 'What Child Is This'.

As Gibbs listened to them, his smiled because his mind wandered back to the day his father ask his little ones if they knew any Christmas songs. It turns out at the time they only song knew was 'The Twelve Days of Christmas.' After the kids went to bed he could still remember his dad swearing if he never head that song again it would be too soon.

Gibbs attention was brought back to the present when Ducky commented how beautiful the children were singing that song.

Gibbs just nodded because at moment he couldn't speak, he was with the people he loved the most on this earth with the exception of one missing. He wondered where Tony was. When the song finally came to an end Gibbs was surprised to see Tony walked out on the platform. DiNozzo was dressed in a choir outfit like the others. Gibbs watch as his SFA stood in front of the choir.

Tony begins singing;_ "I heard the bells on Christmas day. Their old familiar carols play and mild and sweet their songs repeat. Of peace on earth, goodwill to men and the bells are ringing."_

The choir and his children sing,_ "Peace on earth."_

Tony sings,_ "Like a choir they're singing."_

The choir and his children sing,_ "Peace on earth."_

Tony sings,_ "In my heart I hear them."_

The choir and his children sing,_ "Peace on earth."_

Tony closes his eyes as he sings,_ "Peace on earth, goodwill to men and in despair I bowed my head. There is no peace on earth I said. For hate is strong and mocks the song. Of peace on earth, goodwill to men. But the bells are ringing."_

The choir and the children sing,_ "Peace on earth."_

About halfway through the song, Gibbs couldn't help but smile when his little ones finally spotted him. All three began waving to him as they were singing. He waved back to them.

Abby grinned and poked McGee with her elbow. He looked and smiled too.

Tony finally noticed the children waving. He looks up and sees Gibbs and smiles as he sings, _"Does anybody hear them?"_

The choir and the children sing,_ "Peace on earth."_

When they were finished with the song, Reverend Miller walked out on the stage and said a few words.

The midnight mass was finally over. Gibbs and the others went to the back of the church to see Tony and the children. The children saw their dad and ran to him. Gibbs got down on his knees and welcomes them into his arms. They hugged for the longest time.

Finally Abigail steps back just a little, "Daddy…does this mean we can stay with you for Christmas?"

"Yes…yes you can stay with me and I am so very sorry I didn't tell you that much sooner"

Anthony smiles at his father, "That's okay daddy we understand. We know you missed your daddy like we missed you."

Gibbs smiled, "Yes…you are right Anthony. I miss my daddy and because of that I almost missed out having you three here with me. I am so sorry about that." Gibbs smiled as he looked at his three children, "I will tell you what…why don't all of us meet at my place. We can talk and maybe afterwards go out for an early Christmas breakfast? How does that sound to you?"

Everyone agreed to meet at Gibbs' house. As they were walking out of the church they noticed that snow had finally stopped falling, the air was crisp and the sky above was very clear. Since Gibbs had no car at the moment Tony offered to give him and his children a ride to his house. Abby and Ducky rode with McGee's family. When they arrived at Gibbs' house he noticed the lights were on. Gibbs told everyone to stay in the cars while he and Tony go inside and to check it out.

The two entered the house and were surprised to see Christmas decorations all throughout the place. The two men could smell the aromas of food cooking in the kitchen.

Tony was the first to speak, "Boss…I'm impressed…I didn't know you had it in you."

"Tony…I didn't do this."

"If you didn't then who did?"

"I don't know but we are going to find out."

As Gibbs slowly entered the hallway he saw a card address to him on the table. He picked it up and opened it. He read the card, _"Merry Christmas Gibbs…you know I couldn't have my babies and you not be in the Christmas spirit. Love Ithilethiel."_

He smiled as he placed the card back on the table.

"Boss?"

Gibbs turned and looked at Tony, "It's okay. The intruder is my kids' mother. She is the one who did all of this. She wanted to make sure we had a great Christmas."

Tony started to walk toward the door, Gibbs stopped him, "Tony…I always knew you could sing but I just didn't know you were that good."

Tony smiled shyly, "Thanks Boss."

"Look Tony…I am sorry for the things I said to you earlier and also for the way I behave at your Thanksgivings dinner. I know I was rude to your father but it was not my place to say the things I said to him. I want to apologized for my poor behavior."

"That's okay Boss. As a matter of fact, after everyone left we talked all night and into the next morning. What you did turn out to be a good thing for us."

"I am glad. Tony…you know…I really care about you. I may not act like it all the time but I really do."

Tony didn't say anything because he knew Gibbs did care about him and was very protective of him and the others. In all the years they worked together he didn't know when it happen but he knew it just happen. Somewhere in all the time he switched from Gibbs' protégé to something much closer.

Gibbs smiled, "Come on let's go get the others before they freeze outside."

As soon as they entered the house everyone headed into the kitchen. While Ducky made coffee, Gibbs sat down with his children and they talked. After a while the three little ones looked very tired. Gibbs with the help of Abby took them upstairs to the spare room. He was not surprised to see the bed was already made up and three sets of children's pajamas folded neatly on the bed. Both Gibbs and Abby helped the children get ready for bed. As soon as their heads hit the pillow they were sound asleep.

As they were walking out the door, Abby turns and looks at Gibbs, "They are so precious."

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, "Yes…I know they are. Now let's go down and join the others."

The adults sat around the table talking. Gibbs finally turned to Ducky and asked him how he knew about his kids. Ducky smiled, "Two days ago, I happen to walk into Abby's lab and saw those precious children of yours. When I asked Abby about it you know she couldn't lie to me. She told me everything about them and made me promise not to say anything to you. Jethro when it comes to Abby I always keep my promises."

After an early breakfast, Ducky, McGee and his family thought it was time to head home. Abby stayed with the children while Tony drove Gibbs to pick up his car. Tony talked most of the way while Gibbs was enjoying the scenery. As they passed Tony's apartment, Gibbs couldn't help but say, "Tony…I think you might have drove right passed my car."

"I don't think so…we still have a few more miles to go before we get to the church."

Gibbs looked at his surrounding, "Are you sure?"

Tony laughed, "Gibbs…I know this area like the back of my hand…the church your rugrats and I were singing at is another five miles north of here. We should be seeing your car pretty soon."

Gibb looked puzzled, "Isn't the church you sang at between my house and your apartment?"

Tony looked surprise, "Gibbs how many times have you been to my place? Did you ever remember seeing a church on the way to it?"

Gibbs just stared at the younger man for a few seconds before he sat back in the passenger chair. Tony was right. He tried to think back to that night. Could he have somehow taken the wrong road? While he was driving the snow was falling but not hard enough for him to lose his way. He knew exact where at all the time up until he got stuck in the snow. He didn't lose his way until he started walking. For the rest of the trip he just sat there thinking.

Fifteen minutes later Tony pulled up right next to Gibb's car. The older man got out of the car and looked around. He finally spotted the church off in the distance. He was still puzzled how he drove to this spot. After a little while he gave up. He opened the car door and got inside. He turned the ignition and was surprised when the car engine turned over on the first try. Gibbs waved to Tony and headed home. Tony followed Gibbs home to make sure he arrived safely.

A little later Tony and Abby decided it was time to leave and allow the father to spend some private time with his kids. Gibbs made breakfast for the kids and then he spent the rest of the dad playing with his children, reading them stories. That night he helped them get ready for bed and told them stories about the sister they never met and their grandpa. Before he left the room, Abigail asked if they could stay longer. He smiled and told them he would like that.

The day after Christmas Gibbs called Vance and told him that he wanted to put in for a two-week vacation. The director was surprised and worried at the same time. He really didn't have a problem with Gibbs sudden request because he knew his senior agent deserved it. Vance was worried about Gibbs' health. When Gibbs assured him that he was all right and he just needed the some time off to spend with family. Vance didn't hesitate and wished him a good time.

Gibbs spent the next two weeks being just a dad and loving every minute of it. On the last day of their visit, he took his little ones to see the sights in DC. When they were finished, Anthony asked his father if they could visit Shannon and Kelly's graves. Gibbs stopped by a flower shop and bought flowers. Gibbs took them to the cemetery and let them place the flowers on their graves.

When it was time for the children to finally go home, their mother Ithilethiel came to get them. Before she left she asked Gibbs if he would still like them to spend the summer with him. He smiled at her; "I would love the have them this summer and maybe a couple of weekends now and then."

She smiled as she looked down at their children, "I know they would love it."

_I hoped you enjoyed. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years._

Last year, I heard this song and now it is my favorite Christmas song. If you ever get a chance please check it out. 'I Heard The Bells on Christmas Day Live' - Casting Crowns.

watch?v=M7670CXvPX0.


End file.
